


Just a Kiss Before I Leave

by aguamala



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [15]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, studio shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala
Summary: It’s nearing eight in the evening and Seungmin is bored.Or, Seungmin is tasked with delivering food to Jisung and Changbin, but ends up staying a bit longer than necessary.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, OT8 - Relationship
Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158
Collections: A Light In The Hallway 'Verse





	Just a Kiss Before I Leave

It’s nearing eight in the evening and Seungmin is bored. There are things he could work on, of course – there always are – but there’s nothing he  _ wants _ to work on. He picks up his phone, cycling through the four apps that could provide any enrichment only to come up empty-handed. He sighs. 

“You alright, puppy?” Felix sticks his head out of the kitchen, concerned. Seungmin gives him sad eyes. 

“I don’t have anything to do.” He’s pouting. He knows he’s pouting and he hates that he’s resorted to pouting, but if it gets him sympathy at this point it’s worth it. 

“Aww, baby,” Felix says, pouting sympathetically back. He comes to the couch, leaning over the back and petting at Seungmin’s head. “You could do me a favor, if you’re looking for something to do? If not, you’re welcome to come sit in the kitchen as a wolf and keep me company.” 

“I see how it is,” Seungmin says dramatically. “You don’t want me as a human…”

“No, no!” Felix is quick to reassure but an easy squeeze of the hand tells him Seungmin was joking. “I love having you around I just know you get bugged less by boredom in your other form.” 

Felix is so sweet. 

“Felix, you’re so sweet.” That earns Seungmin a blushing boyfriend and a lapful of warm dragon spirit. “Cutie. What’s the favor?” 

“Bring some food to 3RACHA for me?” Felix’s voice is muffled slightly because half his face is squished against Seungmin’s shoulder. “Chan has a meeting soon but the other two are going to be in the studio late and I want them to have something other than takeout. I would go, but–”

“Minho-hyung had a double-choreography session today, didn’t he,” Seungmin cuts in. Felix nods. “Yeah, I’ll run it over for them. I’ll see if I can get them to take a break, too.” 

“I love you,” Felix announces. Seungmin can’t help his smile. 

Felix finishes packing the food quickly, sending Seungmin on his way before anything can start to cool. He has to get going on lunches for tomorrow, anyway. Minho would normally make them, but he’s had a rough day and they all want him to be able to relax when he gets back to the dorms. If no one has started them, he’ll just make them regardless of his own limits. 

“Wow,” Seungmin comments to himself as he speeds down the stairs, “none of us have any self-preservation tendencies.” 

That’s probably why their group works, honestly. They’re all so busy trying to care about everyone else that no one stops others caring for them in turn. 

It’s a calm night out, which Seungmin is thankful for. It’s cloudy, but stars are a rare sight in this part of the city anyway. He thinks if Jisung were here, he’d have some clever lyrics or a witty quip on the tip of his tongue, but all Seungmin has is quiet appreciation. 

The walk goes quickly, though Seungmin leaves an earbud in the whole way to pass the time. He’d just hit play as he left the dorms and apparently his Nostalgia playlist was on most recently, because he feels sort of like the main character of a drama in an introductory scene. 

Turning the last corner towards the company building cuts off his train of thought. He swipes in and makes his way quickly towards the stairs. 

“Hyung,” he calls, seeing Chan just leaving their studio space. “Food delivery.”

Chan turns, grinning widely. 

“Ah, just what I wanted to hear. Did Minho cook?” 

“No, Felix. Minho’s got double-choreo today.” 

Chan hums in acknowledgement, taking the neatly labeled box Seungmin holds out to him. 

“Just drop-off or are you on company-keeping duty too?” he asks with his mouth full of sandwich. Seungmin sighs and grabs a napkin from the bag, dropping it in Chan’s box. 

“Depends on how much supervision they need and how annoying Jisung feels like being.” 

“Fair,” Chan comments, mouth still full. Seungmin turns him around by his shoulders and pushes him down the hallway. 

“Go. Have your meeting. Impress the bosses. Don’t talk with your mouth full. Get back to the dorm at a decent time or you don’t get cuddles for a week.” It’s an empty threat, but Chan speeds up anyway. He sends a smile and a wave back at Seungmin, then turns a corner. 

Seungmin takes a deep breath before backtracking and knocking on the studio door. 

“Food delivery,” he calls. Jisung pulls the door open almost before he finishes speaking. 

“That’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said.” Seungmin gives him a flat stare. 

“I second that,” Changbin pipes up. 

“Keep that up and I’ll just eat these myself,” Seungmin says, backing up into the hallway. It’s another empty threat. He’s been making a lot of those lately. 

“No,” Jisung cries. “I’ll be nice and I’ll stop talking.”

Changbin scoffs. Jisung whines and hits at him, leaving Seungmin to catch the door before it slams shut. He lets himself into the room and shuts the door quietly behind himself. Jisung and Changbin continue squabbling as he clears their work table, stacking papers neatly and laying out the food. 

He claps twice, sharp and loud in the confined space, and they both freeze. 

“Food,” he says by way of explanation, then steps aside. 

“Thank you,” Changbin remembers to say, chopsticks paused centimeters from his lips. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Jisung enthuses, mouth already full. 

Seungmin raises an eyebrow at him. Jisung just puts another bite into his mouth. 

“You don’t need to thank me. Lix did all the work, I just brought it over.” Changbin makes a questioning noise. “He’s staying to prep lunches. Minho had a long day.” 

“Our little sunshine,” Changbin says once he finishes his bite. Seungmin smiles, relaxing into the couch. 

“He really is.” 

“A thanks is still in order for you, though.” Seungmin waves it away, but Jisung continues. “Really, you didn’t have to bring the food. Hyunjin or Jeongin could’ve done it but you’re here to brighten our day! Night? To brighten our night!” 

Seungmin and Changbin both laugh. Changbin reaches out with a napkin to wipe at Jisung’s cheek. 

“Oh, dearest,” he says quietly. “Can’t take you anywhere, can we?” 

Jisung flushes. 

Seungmin stays quiet, watching them with fond eyes. It’s not often that he gets to see the two of them interact like this. Usually they’re all play-fights and light banter; usually the sentimentality stays in the undertones. He knows Changbin has been working on treating Jisung like a younger member more often, and knows Jisung has been working on being receptive to these moments instead of breaking them with the commentary he so often has on the tip of his tongue. 

Jisung watches with wide eyes as Changbin presses a kiss to his nose before nonchalantly returning to his food. Jisung meet’s Seungmin’s gaze and looks away immediately, a rare show of deference. 

Stealing one of the pillows from Chan’s chair, Seungmin pulls his phone out and starts up a mindless video, some game review Felix sent to him that got dropped instantly into his watch later list. 

He’s pulled from his stupor minutes later by a pair of chopsticks breaking his line of sight with the phone. 

“Open up, puppy,” Jisung says. Seungmin opens his mouth without thinking, accepting the piece of meat and offering a gracious hum in return. Jisung pats his head for a moment, then wheels his chair back to his spot at the table. 

“Thank you,” Seungmin says after a moment, because he doesn’t speak with food in his mouth. Well, that’s not entirely true, but he’s proving a point right now. 

“Do you want some food, beloved?” Changbin asks. He’s in an old-timey mood today apparently. 

“No, I ate about an hour ago. You think Felix would’ve let me out of the house without eating?” Changbin hums. 

“Good point,” he says. 

Jisung perks up suddenly, dropping his chopsticks back into his box with a clatter. 

“You should listen to our new demo! Chan thinks we can work through the block we’ve got with just the three of us but I’d like to hear what you think of it. You have good comments.” 

Seungmin smiles. 

“I’d love to, but how about we take a little break first? Let the food settle.” 

Changbin puts his chopsticks down, much more gently than Jisung. 

“That’s a good idea. My brain’s fried right now so I could use a little down time.” 

Jisung pouts for a moment before perking up again. If he were in wolf form he’d be panting in excitement. 

“If I brush my teeth can I have kisses?” Seungmin laughs. 

“Of course.” 

While both Changbin and Jisung make a quick trip to the bathroom, accompanied by brushes and toothpaste, Seungmin shoots a quick text to his text thread with Chan and Minho so they know he’s staying at the studio for a while. 

“Cuddles!” Jisung announces as he flings the door open. He flops down on the couch next to Seungmin. He pulls Seungmin into his lap before Changbin even closes the door. 

“Don’t overwhelm him, Jisungie.” Changbin settles in next to them, taking hold of Seungmin’s hand. Jisung just sticks his tongue out, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s waist and burying his face in Seungmin’s neck. 

“My puppy,” he mumbles. Seungmin reaches a hand between them, getting a few fingers under Jisung’s chin and using them to guide his head up. 

“You wanted kisses?” he asks. Jisung nods aggressively. Seungmin smiles sweetly and presses their lips together. 

Changbin takes over when Seungmin pulls back, turning Jisung’s face with gentle fingers and planting kisses on his lips and cheeks. Jisung buries himself in Seungmin’s chest in embarrassment, but that just opens Seungmin up to attack. 

Seungmin laughs as Changbin peppers his face with kisses. When he finally wrestles his hand free from Jisung’s grip, he holds Changbin’s face still to give him a proper kiss. Jisung pulls back to watch them, eyes sparkling. 

“You’re so handsome,” he breathes. Seungmin feels his cheeks heat and takes his turn to hide in Changbin’s shoulder. He flails ineffectually at Jisung for good measure. 

“He’s right, puppy. You’re very handsome.” 

Seungmin just whines. 

“I meant both of you,” Jisung adds. Judging by his soft laugh, Changbin must be blushing as well. 

“We’re all bad for each other’s blood pressure,” Seungmin mumbles. 

“Speak for yourself,” Changbin says, lacing his fingers with Seungmin’s. “My blood pressure never breaks 45 over 20 and my heart rate never gets above 30bpm.” 

Jisung blows a raspberry. 

“You’re an exception. And just because you can’t pop a blood vessel doesn’t mean I can’t cause basically the same thing.” 

Seungmin, still half-laying across both of them, hums in agreement. 

“And don’t challenge him,” he adds. “He will win.” 

“Oh, have you done this with Hyunjinnie before?” 

Jisung laughs. 

“Unintentionally,” Seungmin says. “You know how they were as trainees.” 

Changbin hums, pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s forehead. 

“How were you so kind to both of them back then?” he asks. 

“He wasn’t,” Jisung says. “He ripped both of us a new one any time you, Minho-hyung, and Chan-hyung left.”

“I wouldn’t call it that,” Seungmin tries. Jisung raises an eyebrow. “I just wanted to help you guys get along.” 

Jisung kisses his pout away. 

“As someone on the receiving end, you were harsh. It worked eventually – so thanks, by the way – but you don’t mince words, cherry.” 

Seungmin just shrugs. 

They let the silence wash over them, broken only by the exchange of kisses. 

Jisung gets sleepy soon enough and deposits Seungmin onto Changbin’s lap – well, he whines until Changbin bodily picks Seungmin up and moves him onto his own lap, earning a wide-eyed look and a breathless kiss in the process – letting Jisung lie down and curl up in the space left. He grabs the pillow Seungmin had earlier from the floor, folding it in half and tucking it between his head and Seungmin’s leg. 

“Wake me up when it’s time to be productive,” he says, words sliding into each other. 

Changbin drops a hand from Seungmin’s waist to stroke through Jisung’s hair as he drifts off. 

“Adorable,” Seungmin comments. Changbin agrees, rubbing gentle circles on Seungmin’s waist with his other hand. 

“How’s the duet coming along?” Seungmin is careful to keep his voice low, barely more than a whisper. 

“It’s coming along,” Changbin says, earning a soft chuckle. “It’s pretty much done; it just keeps getting waylaid in bureaucracy while we figure out where to put it.” 

“Mm, makes sense.” Chan has documents upon documents and schedules upon schedules to plan concepts and albums, to keep track of the YouTube uploads, to make sure no one but him is overworked and underappreciated. Even that gets derailed by his very determined boyfriends more often than not. Chan knows exactly how much they all love him, and he knows they’ll remind him as often as he needs. It’s the same for everyone. 

Jisung gets worried, sometimes, that he’s leeching resources, or that he needs too much reassurance; Jeongin gets scared they’ll forget he really loves them if he doesn’t show it the same way they do; Felix still stresses about being able to communicate as well as the rest. Chan is learning, as the rest of them are, that everyone gives and takes in this relationship. Taking a little more for a while isn’t a crime and won’t stop anyone’s love the same way giving a little more for a while isn’t and wouldn’t. 

“I love you.” The words are a whisper but Changbin hears it anyway. 

“I know, beloved. I love you too.” 

When Seungmin looks up from where he’s slouched, resting his head on Changbin’s shoulder, he sees his hyung blinking away tears. 

“Are you okay?” He pulls away so they can meet comfortably eye-to-eye. 

“I’m alright, just a little overwhelmed. I love you guys so much, and I know I can play rough with you but I worry that I’m not as soft or caring as I should be, especially with Sungie.” 

Seungmin cups Changbin’s jaw carefully, keeping him from breaking eye contact. 

“You show your love exactly how you mean to, and we understand. We can take a little more roughousing than the witches and the sirens of the world. And you are gentle. You are careful. You kiss me when I come to check on you at night, you hold Jisung’s hand in crowded places, you do things like this with us. You’re a safe space for us, hyung, and there’s nothing more we could ask of you.” 

Changbin is crying openly now, tears slipping silently down his face. 

“I love you,” he chokes out. Seungmin shushes him, leaning up to kiss his forehead. 

“I know. I know you do, and Jisungie does too, and so do the rest. And we all love you too, exactly the way you are.” 

Changbin pulls him close, one hand snaking up to his shoulder blade to hold their torsos flush. He buries his face in the crook of Seungmin’s neck, teething at it without breaking skin. Seungmin drapes his arms over Changbin’s shoulders, letting one hand tangle into his hair. 

Jisung wakes on his own in about half an hour, during which Changbin and Seungmin have kissed and chatted, but mostly just enjoyed the silence and the company. Jisung sits up and immediately demands kisses, grumbling when it takes a few seconds too long for Seungmin to comply. 

“I’m–” Seungmin silences him with a hand on his arm and a sharp look before he can comment about being unloved or neglected. Even obviously sarcastically, that might be too much for Changbin right now. 

Jisung gets his kiss anyway, though it jostles Changbin a bit. 

“Could I have a kiss?” Jisung asks sweetly as Changbin lifts his head, blinking blearily. Maybe he did fall asleep after all. It’s a bit surprising, as Seungmin knows he’s nowhere near the most comfortable boyfriend to nap on. 

Changbin acquiesces, letting Jisung claim his lips. 

“I love you,” Jisung announces when they part. Seungmin smiles. Bless Jisung and his receptiveness and intuition. 

“I love you too.” 

“Should we get back to work?” Changbin rubs at his eyes and Seungmin has to resist the urge to coo. 

“Are you still up for working? Or should we head home?” Jisung asks. 

“I’m good to work, but if you want to go home I’ll go with you.” 

There’s a pause, then they both turn to Seungmin. 

“Are you heading home? You need to sleep soon, right?” Jisung’s brows furrow. Seungmin shrugs. 

“I was planning to stay as long as you two. I don’t have anything in the morning anyway, so I can sleep in if we get back a bit late.” 

Changbin and Jisung share a glance before seemingly coming to an agreement. 

“We’ll work for another hour max, then we’ll go home. Does that work okay for you?” 

Seungmin just shrugs again, smiling. 

“Sure.” 

“Great!” Jisung plants a kiss on Seungmin’s lips before taking a flying leap towards his chair. He thankfully lands in it, but he does immediately crash into the opposite wall. Changbin and Seungmin both flinch. Changbin sighs deeply. 

“Now you know what I put up with.” Seungmin grins. 

“Love, I’m bonded with him. I know  _ exactly _ what you put up with.” 

“You talkin’ shit?” 

Seungmin jumps. 

Jisung somehow wheeled himself back over silently. 

“Yes,” Changbin says confidently. 

“Changbin started it.” Seungmin doesn’t hesitate to throw him under the bus. Jisung loops an arm around Seungmin’s waist and pulls him from Changbin’s lap into his own, Seungmin’s back against his chest. 

“Well, I’m stealing your boyfriend until you’re nice to me.” Seungmin just giggles as Changbin stands up and Jisung pushes away, intimidated. “I was kidding, just kidding, please be nice–”

Changbin leans past Seungmin to kiss Jisung, distracting him long enough that he can get an arm around Seungmin’s back and the other under his knees. Seungmin yelps as he’s hoisted up bridal-style. 

“Hyung–!” 

Jisung joins Changbin in laughing as Seungmin scrambles to grab hold of Changbin’s shoulders. 

“He won’t drop you, cherry. Those biceps are for more than looking at.” 

Changbin sets Seungmin down on the couch, leaving only for a moment to grab his laptop and drag the table over before getting comfortable again. 

Jisung pauses for a moment, considering, before grabbing his own computer and settling in on Seungmin’s other side. 

Seungmin doesn’t feel like pulling his phone out, so he just leans his head on Jisung’s shoulder and watches him work with half-glazed eyes. 

“Comfy, puppy?” 

Seungmin hums, snuggling closer. 

As Jisung keeps working, he brings an arm up over Seungmin’s shoulder. Almost absentmindedly, he pets at Seungmin’s hair. Changbin makes a soft noise and Seungmin can’t be bothered to check, but he’s pretty sure Changbin is making his cuteness-overload face. 

“Hush, hyung,” Jisung says. “The baby’s trying to sleep.” 

Seungmin pinches his side for that one. 

After a while, Jisung gently cups Seungmin’s cheek. 

“Hey, cherry, I gotta go spin for a bit while I think. Can you lean on Changbin-hyung for me?” 

Seungmin nods blearily, letting Jisung rearrange him. He places Seungmin’s head on Changbin’s lap, where it’s immediately greeted by a different hand petting through his hair. 

Jisung migrates to his chair, wheeling it to the middle of the room and setting it spinning. Seungmin will never understand how that helps his creative process. Hyunjin likes to joke that it shakes the few brain cells he has back into the correct places. He usually gets hit for voicing that opinion. 

“Would you like a kiss?” Seungmin nods quickly at Changbin’s question. He starts to shift, aiming to sit up, but Changbin’s hand on his shoulder keeps him still. 

Changbin, in an impressive show of flexibility, curls down and presses a kiss on Seungmin’s lips. 

“Wow,” Seungmin says. “I didn’t know you could do that.” 

“He figured that out with me yesterday,” Jisung brags. Changbin rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling fondly. 

Jisung sits across from Changbin at the table, spinning his laptop to type furiously for about five minutes before shutting the lid completely. 

“Alright, I’m done for the night. It’s been almost an hour anyway.” 

Changbin hums an acknowledgement, continuing to type. Jisung lets him, shifting to packing up and shutting down the studio computer as Changbin finishes his train of thought. 

“Done,” he announces, closing his own laptop. 

Seungmin sits up, stretching while the other two clean up. All he’s technically in charge of is the food boxes, but Jisung already plopped those back in their bag and put the whole thing in his backpack. 

Changbin pulls Seungmin up, taking the opportunity to steal one more kiss before masks go on. Jisung almost starts sulking, but Seungmin laces their fingers together and he settles down. 

Jisung’s aimless chatter and Changbin’s confident aura make the walk home go even faster than the walk Seungmin took to the company building earlier. They’re quiet entering the dorm, knowing most if not all of their boyfriends are asleep or actively trying for it. 

Seungmin follows Changbin and Jisung into the bathroom once coats and shoes are shed. He works his way mindlessly through his skincare routine, trying not to laugh too loudly at Jisung and Changbin attempting to share a sink. 

“Dibs on sleeping next to Seungmin,” Jisung announces out of the blue. 

“You wanna fight me for it?” Changbin challenges, brandishing his face wash bottle like a sword. 

Seungmin cuts between them before anyone does anything dumb.

“The big bed is open tonight; I asked Chan to leave it for us. You can both sleep next to me if you want to.” 

“It’s about  _ honor, _ Seungminnie,” Jisung complains. Seungmin just shakes his head, chuckling, and pats his head on his way out of the bathroom. 

“I’m going to change and head to the big bed. I’m expecting you both to join me in the next ten minutes.”

Seungmin settles easily into bed, surrounded on all sides. Safe. 

“When you get too warm,” Jisung says, “you can just flip to the cold side of the bed instead of the cold side of the pillow.” 

Seungmin feels Changbin shift and Jisung yelps. 

“Hey! Don’t hit me just ‘cause I’m right!” 

“Go to bed.” Changbin’s voice is flat. “I’ll steal your boyfriend for real if you don’t.” 

Jisung shuts up real quick at that. Seungmin laughs quietly, pulling both of them closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> twt: @/unaaguamala  
> cc: aguamala


End file.
